


Happy birthday, carrot top

by bellafarella



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Brotp, Debbie Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Birthday, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05, Reunited and It Feels So Good, birthday fic, date, not edited, so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian’s birthday is tomorrow and Mickey wants to do something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday, carrot top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapofeighteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapofeighteen/gifts).



> Happy (belated) birthday to Sammy! I wanted to write you a fic for your birthday but haven't had any time to until today and it's now 2:30 am lol. I adore you and I hope you had a really nice birthday <3  
> I hope you enjoy this fluffy cuteness :)

Ian’s birthday is tomorrow and Mickey wants to do something special. It’s their first celebration thing since getting back together a few months ago. They never really celebrated any birthdays together so Mickey figures he’d so something nice for Ian to show him how much he truly cares about him.  
  
Ian’s still living at home with his family, it being still a little too soon for him to move right back into the Milkovich home, however they do spend basically every night together regardless. Seeing as Ian was home watching Liam on this day he had Debbie come over to help him out.  
  
“Mickey?” Debbie calls out as she enters the Milkovich house.  
  
“In here!” Mickey yells from the kitchen.  
  
Debbie walks in with a bag full of things and sees Mickey drinking a beer and leaning against the counter. She says, “What are you doing?”  
  
“Drinking a beer and waiting for you, peppermint patty,” Mickey says in a ‘duh’ tone as he rolls his eyes.  
  
“I have a name,” Debbie says, glaring at him. She puts her supplies down on the counter next to Mickey.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. So we gonna get started or what?” Mickey asks putting his beer down after taking his last gulp.  
  
“You really want to make Ian a carrot cake in the shape of a carrot?” Debbie asks as she starts pulling out her baking supplies seeing as though Mickey didn’t have any of it.  
  
“Yes,” Mickey says simply.  
  
Debbie rolls her eyes at him and goes about taking everything out. She puts Mickey to work right away. Add eggs, add sugar, add flour, and on, and on, and on. By the end of it Mickey’s sure he has flower in his hair and some dough on his face, but they get it done and it looks pretty decent. Debbie had gotten a carrot shaped pan so that part wasn’t difficult, and Mickey let Debbie frost it.  
  
Once they were done Debbie looks to Mickey and says, “So what’d you get Ian for his birthday?”  
  
“Nothing really. Gonna take him out tonight since you guys are having that party for him tomorrow night,” Mickey says with a shrug.  
  
“That’s nice,” Debbie says, “But why didn’t you get him anything?”  
  
“I got him something but I ain’t telling you so shut it,” Mickey says.  
  
Debbie rolls her eyes at him for the hundredth time that afternoon and says, “Whatever. I’m gonna go now. Put the cake in the fridge.”  
  
“Alright. Thanks, Debs,” Mickey says.  
  
“No problem,” Debbie says with a smile.  
  
*  
  
A couple hours later and Ian comes back to the Milkovich home. He was told by Mickey to dress up and come over when he was off Liam-duty.  
  
“Mick?” Ian calls out.  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey yells back coming out of his room. He’s dressed in dark jeans and a buttoned up black shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms.  
  
Ian rakes his eyes over Mickey and says, “Damn, Mick, you look good.” He makes his way over to Mickey who’s smirking at him.  
  
Mickey says, “Not so bad yourself, Gallagher.” Ian’s wearing dark jeans as well but with a blue dress shirt, also rolled up.  
  
Ian grins down at him and kisses him deeply. Mickey moans into Ian’s mouth and his body moulds itself to Ian’s. They break apart but they’re still holding onto each other. Mickey says, “We should go, don’t wanna be late.”  
  
“Where we going?” Ian asks pulling away to look at Mickey.  
  
“On a date,” Mickey says so easily it takes Ian off guard a bit.  
  
“Really?” Ian says with a huge grin.  
  
“Yes, now stop smiling like that it’s weird,” Mickey says poking Ian in the stomach. Ian’s gotten so much better in terms of his health over the few months they were apart. He got back into shape, and started taking his medication every day.  
  
Ian rolls his eyes but is still smiling big. He says, “Alright, let’s go.”  
  
  
They go to a nice little Italian restaurant downtown where they sit together in a corner and it’s all very date-like. They’re sitting by candle light across from each other, stealing glances and smiles, talking about random stuff, and holding hands when they aren’t eating. Ian felt like he was in Heaven. Mickey was willingly holding his hand out in public - a restaurant, sure, but still in public - and Ian couldn’t have been more thrilled about it.  
  
*  
  
They get back to Mickey’s and plop themselves down on the sofa. They have the house to themselves for the night - Mickey’s plan - and they’re just sitting in the quiet. Until Mickey smacks Ian on the thigh gently as he gets up.  
  
“Where you goin’?” Ian asks looking up and watching his boyfriend walk to the kitchen.  
  
“Don’t look,” Mickey says instead.  
  
“I gotta close my eyes or do I just not look at you?” Ian asks.  
  
“Whatever,” Mickey says.  
  
Ian decides to close his eyes and waits for Mickey.  
  
Ian feels the sofa dip where Mickey is now seated next to him. He says, “Okay, open.”  
  
Ian opens his eyes and sees a cake on the coffee table with one lit candle on it. The cake is in the shape of a carrot.  
  
“Happy birthday, carrot top,” Mickey says with a smirk.  
  
Ian laughs and says, “Oh my God, you bought me a cake in the shape of a carrot?”  
  
“Nope. I made you a carrot cake in the shape of a carrot,” Mickey corrects him.  
  
Ian looks at Mickey shocked and says, “You made this?!”  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes, “Don’t seem so surprised… I had some help from Debbie.”  
  
Ian grins at him and says, “It looks great. Thanks, Mick.”  
  
Mickey rubs at his neck and says, “Yeah, yeah. Blow out your candle, it’s leaking on my precious cake.”  
  
Ian laughs and says, “It’s not even my birthday yet.”  
  
Mickey pulls his phone out and shows him the time. He says, “It is now,” as the time changes to midnight and it’s technically the next day making it Ian’s birthday.  
  
Ian turns back to the cake and makes a wish before blowing the candle out. Mickey hands him a fork and they both dig in. They eat more than they should but it was just too good.  
  
“I’m so full,” Ian says as he lays back against the couch cushions. Mickey chuckles as he watches Ian’s face and how he rubs at his stomach idly.  
  
“I love you, you know that?” Mickey says. He hasn’t said those words since the day Ian broke up with him.  
  
Ian looks at Mickey and sees the smile on his face and the sincerity in his eyes. He grins back at him and says, “I love you too.”  
  
Mickey’s smile gets even bigger before he kisses him on the lips. Ian brings his hands up to cup Mickey’s face, deepening the kiss.  
  
Mickey pulls back from the kiss but rests his forehead against Ian’s. He says in a small whisper, “I want you to move back in.”  
  
Ian pulls further back to look Mickey in the eyes. He says, “You do?”  
  
“Of course, I do. It’s not like we spend any nights apart anyway, this just makes it easier,” Mickey says before he adds, “And I don’t like the nights we don’t spend together… Can never sleep unless your long ass limbs are wrapped around me,” with a smile on his lips.  
  
Ian grins and says, “Me too. Okay, I’ll move back in.”  
  
Mickey takes Ian’s face in his hands again and kisses him hard.  
  
*  
  
Later that night when they’re about to fall asleep Ian says, “Thanks, Mick. This was a great start to my birthday.”  
  
“Good,” Mickey says as he places a soft kiss to Ian’s chest. “Sorry I didn’t really get you anything else.”  
  
“I went on a date with my boyfriend, had homemade cake he made, he asked me to move in with him, and we had amazing sex,” Ian says.  
  
Mickey chuckles lowly, “Sounds like a good time to me.”  
  
“It was perfect,” Ian says, kissing the top of Mickey’s head. “I don’t need anything else. I’ve got you, that’s all I need.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> I am taking prompts again so hit me up!!! http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
